Kyoya Ootori Drabbles
by Fallen-Autumn-Leaves
Summary: A collection of drabbles. The first three are reader insert. 1 Halloween 2 Grades 3 Paper 4 Smile for Me. KyoyaxOC
1. Halloween

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**_

**A/N: I'm sorry if I don't update quickly, I've been swamped with all the homework and after school activities, but I've been trying to put you guys second (first is school work of course). It won't get any less hectic anytime soon, but if I suddenly stop adding things, you know why. **

**Thought I'd start off this drabble collection with a Halloween special! This is a kind of reader insert thing. Please enjoy!**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p>"Trick or treat!" you yelled as you threw the Host Club doors open. You were dressed as Sleeping Beauty, you wore the blue dress she wore while dancing with Prince Philip. And on your head was an exact replica of her tiara. Your (hc) hair fell freely down your back and your (e/c) eyes were accented by mascara. Your ruby red lips turned up in a smile as you saw the others in costumes.

Kyoya was dressed to match you, he was posed as Prince Philip; Tamaki was Prince Charming from Cinderella. Haruhi was Cinderella before the wish was granted by the Fairy Godmother and the twins were Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum from Alice in Wonderland, albiet much more fashionable. Mori was the woodsman from Little Red Riding Hood, complete with a prop ax. While Mitsukuni matched as Red Riding Hood (male version of course) carring a a dwindling basket of cake.

Stopping in front of the boys-and girl- you held out your neon-pink, jack-o-lantern shaped, plastic bucket. There was a pause and then Tamaki began to freak.

"Ah! The Candy! Who forgot the candy!"

As he continued to sccream and run around the room, the door creaked open to emit Umehito Nekozawa. All heads turned to him and he held up a gigantic bag of candy. He wore cat ears over his wig and the tip of a tail poked out from under his cape.

"Awww!~" you ran forward, grabbed the candy, and dashed from the room. The twins took off after you, leaving Tamaki in his corner of woe and the rest going on with their business, acting as though nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't resist putting Neko-kun in a kitty costume. Tee-hee! Please review!**


	2. Grades

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST**_** CLUB.**

**A/N: So this one is pure sugar high. I have no clue where it came from and I never want to. It's really just some sillyness I threw together because the scene was floating in my head. I originally wrote it for different set of characters, but when my friend had no clue what I was writing about and was confused to Timbuckto, I decided to change it. I don't know if it's any better, but what does it truely matter?**

** A reader insert. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong (yn)?" a voice interupted your self-pity. Looking up, your eyes landed on a familiar figure.

"Kyoya!" you wrapped your arms around his waist. "I did sooooo bad on that test! Tamaki's gonna kill me!"

"What'd you get?" he petted your head.

"32%..."

"..."

"Wahhhhhh! What should I do?" you wailed.

"That idiot's probably done worse, though."

You looked up hopefully, "Really?"

He nodded and you perked up.

"Yeah!" you gave him a thumbs up, "I still rock!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said. Crap. Review all you like! :)**


	3. Paper

_**DISCLAIMER**:** I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**_

* * *

><p>"Kyoya?" you whispered. He turned his attention to you, raising an eyebrow.<p>

"Can I have a peice of paper?"

His eyes flickered from you, to his black notebook, and back.

He let out a frustrated sigh; he hated tearing paper out of his notebooks. Glancing up from his thoughts to look back at you again, he was taken aback.

Curse Tamaki for teaching (y/n) how to make a puupy-dog face!

Giving in, he flipped to a new page and carefully tore it out.

As he held it out you exclaimed, "Thanks, Kyoya-kun!~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See, what'd I tell you, not so bad. Please review, I would very much appreciate feedback!**


	4. Smile for Me

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR SOMEBODY TO LOVE BY JUSTIN BEIBER. I DO OWN ANNA THOUGH.**_

**A/N: So, I know the others were reader inserts, but not this one! I really don't have much to say...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kyoya knew the girl.<br>She was Anna, a quiet girl who never shows her emotions, with short black hair and ice blue eyes. Anna visited the host club to visit her friend Mori. The host club didn't mind her and surprisingly, Tamaki grew attached to her.  
>Her birthday was coming up, but she told everyone not to get her anything. But Kyoya was just going to have to go against her rules. The day of her birthday, the club decorated the music room.<br>As Anna entered, they jumped from their hiding places and screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
>Anna blinked, eyes wide. "You remembered? Thank you," her voice unlike her face showed happiness.<br>Tamaki bounded forward, twirled her around, and laughed. Hani was super focused on the cake. Mori smiled kindly and hugged her. Haruhi wished her happy birthday. The twins hugged her waist and exclaimed, "Your welcome! But it was Kyoya's idea."  
>Kyoya was typing away on his laptop.<br>Anna approached him, "Kyoya?" he looked up and was stunned by her smile, her whole face lit up. "Thank you."  
>And flashing one last smile left to open presents. Kyoya was left sitting there, staring at the screen, paralyzed by Anna's smile.<p>

...smile for me...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! I so love the way when you edit your storys, it says SUCESS after. hahahahahaha :) I'm so lame.**

**Don't forget to review please!**


End file.
